The Winter Farewell
The Winter Farewell is the seventeenth episode (the first segment of the ninth episode) of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, and the 182nd episode overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. Notably, this is the only episode not paired with a new episode, because it’s sister episode, "The Northern Light of Friendship" aired a week later. Instead, it is paired with a rerun of "Questing for Quests". In this episode, the Ninja, the Mane Five, Mayor Sunny Skies and Petunia Petals makes a daring rescue to save Fluttershy in the Never-Realm. Synopsis After The Dazzlings, Aspheera and Daybreaker captures Fluttershy and sent to the Rainbow Well, which leads to the Never-Realm, the Ninja, the Mane Five, Spike, Sunny and Petunia sets to rescue her, while finding the missing parts for the Rainbow Generator, as Ninjago and Equestria had been engulfed with grayness. Plot Life Without Color The Dazzlings celebrate their victory in Hotel Hope, and Sonata is munching on nachos with extra cheese, but Aria forced them not to, due to losing Aspheera that was sent to Kryptarium Prison. Unbearably caused by Aria and Sonata’s arguments, Adagio steps in to find a solution to stop the Ninja and the ponies from saving Hope Hollow. Daybreaker breaks in to the three sirens that she is Aspheera’s companion. Having not listening to Daybreaker's advice, the Dazzlings went to the Desert of Doom to look for Aspheera, while Daybreaker relied to get revenge to the ponies herself. During the evening at the Desert of Doom, the Ninja find what life without color while inside Beohernie's stomach. Even for the rest of the Ninja, they realised that Beohernie have gained color, which Zane explains that the power of Forbidden Spinjitzu protects the user from color loss, and the absorption of the Elemental Powers restate Beohernie to gain color. Jay was elated that Bernie is in color again. As the Ninja walks through the lake of stomach acid, Zane explains them that negative emotions will lose color, and they must find a way to repair the Rainbow Generator and have hope. The Ninja sing the prelude of the song Sunny Skies sang, while fading away negative emotions. Broken Friendships At the Castle of Friendship, Starlight Glimmer was sleeping until having a nightmare of Zane destroying the Rainbow Generator and Fluttershy's apparent sacrifice before waking up screaming and looking at a portrait of them together and being sad. The Mane Five ran in after hearing her scream and speak with her, as they all relate on their loss of Fluttershy. However, a frantic Wu ran in and states Fluttershy is still alive, to the ninja’s surprise. Wu tells the Ninja that in his visit with Aspheera, she informed him of how she actually sent Zane to the Never-Realm, a mysterious place his father told him to never go after he had trouble escaping. The Ninja tell Wu they want to join him but refused to let them come since the realm is most likely dangerous, but they insist to save their comrade. When Wu once more stood his ground, Lloyd seemingly agrees with his uncle's request and tells him to make a plan for his journey before rushing in. The Game Plan Later that night, Lloyd sneaks into Wu's room through the open ceiling and stealthily grabs the bag on the left before regrouping with the others, only to discover he had taken Wu's rations. He goes back to get the other bag but comes across the chicken, who immediately blasted him out before landing next to its master, who was disturbed from his meditation, but pets it, nonetheless. Lloyd returns to the living room and spits out a feather to let them know he failed again. After two failed attempts, Lloyd tries again for the third time and successfully steals the Traveler's Tea. After regrouping with the other Ninja, they head down the elevator to the Samurai X Cave 2.0. However, when they arrived downstairs, they spot Wu holding Aspheera's Staff and demanding back the Traveler's Tea. This caused a skirmish between the Ninja and Wu as they fought for possession of the tea. In the end, the Ninja were able to defeat Wu by knocking the staff out of Wu's hand and tying him up. Their master tried to warn the Ninja about the tea, but Lloyd puts a mouthpiece over Wu before he could finish his sentence. A Rainbow Whirlpool to the Never-Realm The Ninja enter the Land Bounty while P.I.X.A.L. stood outside and zapped the vehicle from plain sight. Inside the Land Bounty, the Ninja encountered turbulence while passing through the Ethereal Divide. Meanwhile, P.I.X.A.L. untied Wu and tried to reason with their angry master, but Wu tells P.I.X.A.L. that Traveler's Tea grown in Ninjago has no effect in the Never-Realm; meaning the Ninja are trapped and cannot travel back to Ninjago. He lied so he could go alone and not have an entire group stranded in the unknown realm. Cast *Adagio Dazzle - Kazumi Evans *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Aria Blaze - Diana Kaarina *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent (Andrew Francis as his singing voice) *Mayor Sunny Skies - Ian Hanlin *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Petunia Petals - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Princess Celestia (as Daybreaker) - Nicole Oliver *Princess Cadance - Britt McKillip *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *Sonata Dusk - Marÿke Hendrikse *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Torque Wrench - Rhona Rhees *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Song *The End of the Rainbow (Prelude) Transcript *The Winter Farewell (Transcript) Trivia *'Narrator': Zane **This is the first episode of the series where Zane narrates the title card, though he also narrated the Ninjago: Decoded title cards. **It is the eighth male character to narrate the episode title, the first seven were Wu, Lloyd, the Overlord, Cole, Jay, Gallus and Kai. *Fluttershy and Aspheera appear in Starlight's nightmare but do not speak. *This is the third time Starlight Glimmer has a nightmare. The first is "To Where and Back Again: Operation Land Ho!", as her friends get captured by Queen Chrysalis and the second is "A Time of Traitors", as a result of switching Luna and Celestia’s cutie marks. *The Ninja and the Mane Six remark they have gotten their strength back since they can overpower and detain Wu after losing to him in the season's beginning. *This is the third episode to not have Rainbow Roadtrip song during the credits. The first two were "Road Tripping" and the previous episode. *This is the only episode to not feature any cutie marks from the title card. This is also the only episode to have a black and white title card. **This title card means that Ninjago and Equestria are losing color. *Daybreaker is now incarcerated in Tartarus, while the Dazzlings got swallowed by Beohernie while searching for the Pyro Vipers at the destroyed Ancient Pyramid. *This episode shares a lot common with "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria" where the Ninja are stranded in another Realm. *When the Ninja and Wu were fighting for the Traveler's Tea, it was similar to The LEGO Ninjago Movie where the Secret Ninja Force and Garmadon were fighting for the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon. Difference between this and the original Ninjago episode *The title of the original Ninjago episode is called "A Cold Goodbye". **Originally, it is the fifteenth episode of the original Ninjago series. However, it is pushed to the seventeenth episode. It is replaced by "The Explorer’s Club". *Zane replaces Wu as he narrates the episode title. **He did narrates the episode title, after he got replaced by Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie in "The Belly of the Beast" and "The Explorer’s Club", respectively. *Zane did appear in this episode, unlike the original Ninjago episode. *Starlight Glimmer has a nightmare in this episode, instead of P.I.X.A.L. *Starlight Glimmer uses Aspheera’s staff to teleport the Land Bounty to another Realm, so that the Mane Five, the Ninja, Sunny and Petunia went by the Rainbow Well. Errors *When the Ninja, Wu, and P.I.X.A.L. were walking, a picture of Ray and Maya was shown and when they continued walking, the picture was shown again. *When attacking Jay with Forbidden Spinjitzu, the flames on Wu's head are missing. *When Cadance ordered the royal guards to bring Daybreaker to Tartarus, she has her magic aura on her horn, even though she’s not using it. Gallery MLP_X_Ninjago_Rainbow_Roadtrip_The_Winter_Farewell_Title_Card.png